Emerald Light
by BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath
Summary: Betrayed by most Senshi and the man she loves, Makoto gets a new chance at life when Senshi combine powers to create a different life. Join the NEW Makoto as she adventures a different path with the Stars, Outers and Dream walkers!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: HELLO Y'ALL! I know I'm starting yet another story, but it was requested and I wanted to give it a shot. I plan to redo my Inuyasha story in the near future. I've been out of town the last two weeks with limited internet access so I've not been able to get a lot written, mainly due to my computer crashing and me loosing 3 different chapters. I will get them rewritten and up soon!**

**WARNING: **there will be angst, yaoi/yuri, violence, character death and cussing. If there is anything else I'll let you know!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon if I did there would still be Sailor Moon on T.V. and ALL of it would be shown in America!**_

Mamoru-Tuxedo Mask/ Prince Endynium

Nate- Nathaniel/Nephrite

Mikhail - Mik/Malachite

Zane-Zoicite/ Zoi

Jasper - Jade/Jas/Jadeite

Liam-Helios/Pegasus

Ryder-Ry/Darkhorn

The dark hair Sailor stared at the photo in her hand of her and the rest of the Senshi, tears streaming down her face. She rubbed the new mark over her heart as she placed the photo in a box and labeled it Haruka.

She was leaving, she was removed from her duties as a Senshi and she couldn't stay here anymore. They were her friends, her _family_! But now they didn't even want to see her again. All because of a creep from the Negaverse!

She sat on the floor and stared into the small box on her lap. It held her transformation wand, weapon belt and tiara. She wouldn't need them; she wouldn't live much longer anyways so she was sending them to the only people that still cared for her to find the right girl to replace her.

Placing the box on the floor next to her she grabbed a nearby notebook and started the note to go with the box.

_Rue,_

_By now you've probably learned that I am no longer a Sailor Senshi. After all that has happened I have to wonder if I was truly the Sailor Senshi and Princess of my planet. Maybe I was just gifted, or I could have been her sister. I just know that the true Senshi would never have been like me._

_Anyway, I would like for the Outer Senshi, Star Senshi and Malachite to be the ones to find my replacement. I know you and the others will find her and teach her properly. I'm leaving you my weapon belt, transformation wand and tiara. They didn't disappear when I changed back so I think it is because I've been removed from duty. I channeled all of my powers into my wand so the new Senshi will have them._

_I won't be here anymore, I'm leaving. I can't stay where I am hated so much. I'm sorry to leave like this, but it's for the best. Don't bother coming after me, I won't be here to argue about this. I'm not going to give you an address of where I'm going, I haven't decided where yet and I don't know how much longer I'll __**be **__around._

_I want you to do me a favor. I want you to watch out for Nephrite. He doesn't seem like it, but he does need help from time to time. He will forget to eat if you don't watch him... Also, can you help him find his Soul Mate? I want him to be happy, who knows maybe my replacement will hold his heart. I know I should hate him for what he did, but I can't. I may not have been his heart, but he _is_ mine._

_It's time for me to go, I'm so sorry! Tell the rest of the Outers, Malachite and the Stars I'll miss them and don't be sad. Dear Zeus it sounds like I'm breaking up with you! It's ironic I guess…and really, really …..Sad._

_I love you guys,_

_Makoto_

_P.S. I never told Nephrite the importance of a Soul Mate for a person from Jupiter, so don't be mad at him._

Makoto read over the letter, a few tears dropping onto it. After taking a deep breath, Makoto folded the letter, placed it in the box then sealed the box. Grabbing a marker she wrote the name _Haruka_ on the top.

She looked around the room one more time. Boxes littered the floor, various names on the boxes. She wouldn't need much where she was going and she still loved the Senshi and Shitennou, even if they could believe her a traitor, so she was leaving her things to them.

She rose to her feet, grabbed the little box and her keys and left her apartment. She wiped her face as she walked slowly and painfully to her bike. She smiled sadly at her bike, Nephrite had bought it for her for her birthday the first year they were friends. She loved it; it was emerald green with swirls of stars placed sporadically all over. It had a few parts that were electronically hidden for when she was a Scout and needed to chase Negaverse scum and needed to hold her weapons.

She placed the box in a saddle bag then hopped on. Turning in the right direction, Makoto took off towards the Temple. She knew the team would meet up there to update the others that weren't present of her new status. She drifted into a flashback of last night, bringing fresh tears to her eyes.

_***FLASHBACK START***_

_Makoto raced across the city, leaping from rooftop to rooftop trying to reach Usagi's team. They had needed to split up when several parts of the city were attacked._

_Makoto had been teamed up with Uranus, Saturn, _Shitennou_ Malachite and Star Healer fighting on the North end of town. The rest of the Stars and Outer Senshi were in the second team fighting on the East end of town, and the rest of the _Shitennou _and Inner Senshi were with Usagi and Mamoru fighting on the South end of town._

_Makoto's team had defeated the enemy first and moved on to help the other two teams…._

"_Jupiter you go help the Princess, the rest of us can go help the others then meet up with you." Haruka called as she and the rest of the group caught their breath. _

_Makoto laughed, "You make it sound like you'll be done in no time at all!" _

_Michiru laughed, "Of course Jupiter. Uranus wants to prove she can beat you."_

_Haruka glared at Michiru, "Only once did Jupiter beat me in a fight. ONCE! It was a fluke."_

_Makoto laughed, "You know we're just giving you a hard time."_

_Mikhail shook his head in amusement, "Ladies, as much as I would like to enjoy this friendly banter, but our comrades are in need of our assistance."_

"_Shit! I'll see y'all soon guys!" Makoto called as she dashed off leaving the group laughing in her wake._

_**######***************######****************_

_A purple hair man appeared before the battle weary group._

"_Hello, Moon Princess. I see you've got your Senshi and Groupies with you. Ahh, but I can see you're missing some people. Let's see…. There's Mercury, Mars, Venus, Zoisite, Tuxedo Kamen, Jadeite and Jupiter's toy Nephrite. Hmmm, I see you got rid of the traitor."_

"_Traitor!? What are you going on about?" Rei snapped._

_The purple creep made a mock shocked face, "You didn't know?" He gasped, "Well I just _assumed_ you knew she was on my side when she wasn't here."_

"_Who are you talking about?" Rei demanded stepping forward._

"_Well, Sailor Jupiter of course." He exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_What in the name of Terra do you think you are talking about?! Jupiter would _never _betray her Princess or me!" Nephrite yelled stepping forward as he drew his sword on him._

"_I, Gunner, never lie." The purple creep declared._

"_You're lying! You just want us to second guess one of our own so we can't defeat you!" Minako shouted stabbing a finger in his direction._

"_Are you sure about that….Mina?" Gunner asked, grinning evilly as the group stared at him in shock._

"_How did you—"_

"_Know her name … Jasper?" Gunner snickered._

_Jadeite glared at him._

"_I know all of your names. I know where all of you live, your family members' names. Everything. She has been the inside informant for us ever since she became a Senshi. Why else would we attack like we do? We know when you're busy, where you are, EVERY thing there is to know, Makoto tells us." Gunner said convincingly._

"_You're lying! She would never betray me like that! She has more honor than that!" Nephrite shouted blasting an energy ball at Gunner._

_Gunner easily dodged it and blasted an absorption field at Nephrite, knocking him to the ground._

"_Nephrite!" Mamoru yelled, running over to him._

_Gunner laughed, "I told you I know everything, even how to fight you. Even about your older brother, Nathaniel." Gunner shot a shock wave of sorts at the group, knocking them into the building behind them then disappeared as Jupiter raced down the street, throwing a Thunder Bolt at him._

"_Are y'all alright?" Makoto asked as she came to a stop, kneeling next to Usagi._

"_Get away from her!" Makoto heard yelled at her just before she was hit with a huge Firebird by Rei._

_Makoto landed hard on the road, she lay there for a moment in shock as the rest of the Senshi and _Shitennou_ walked over slowly. Gently she pushed herself to her feet._

"_What was that for Mars?" Makoto asked incredulously._

"_I'm pissed it didn't do more! You betrayed us! You betrayed our Princess!" Rei shouted _

"_Are you CRAZY?" Makoto shouted back "Did that purple creep hit you too hard?!"_

"_He told us! He told us EVERY thing, everything YOU told him about us!" Nephrite growled as he stepped forward, sword gripped tightly in his grip._

"_Not you too Nate. How could y'all think that of me? Especially you Nate." Makoto cried out in pained shock._

"_How can we not think it, when he knew things only you knew?" Nate demanded. "He knew about my brother! Only you knew about him. I hadn't even told Tuxedo Kamen yet. I trusted you! I loved you, damn it!"_

"_I didn't say anything to anyone! I swear it!" Makoto yelled "You have to believe me!"_

"_Why should we? How can we when he knew things only _we_ knew?" Ami asked sadly._

_As a whole the Senshi and Shitennou stepped back a few paces._

_Makoto stared in pain at her friends then looked to Nate, "Why would I help the Negaverse when the man I love and that loves me would be hurt as a result?" Tears ran down her cheeks silently._

_Nate's face contorted with rage, "How can I love you when you would willingly hurt your Princess? How can I trust you when Gunner knows things only you knew?"_

_Makoto felt a sharp pain in her chest at Nate's words as her powers started turning against her, "What do you mean? You know I always keep my word, I never told! I love you!" Makoto cried, her powers pleading for her Soul Mate not to sever their bond._

_Nate's face went blank, "I don't love you. I never want to see you again. You are a Traitor to your people and the Crowns of the Planets."_

_Makoto felt the bond break and her strength start to lessen as Mamoru and Usagi stepped closer. _

_Both Usagi and Mamoru were surrounded by a silver and golden glow only to be clothed in their Royal Garbs. Usagi raised her staff and pointed directly at Makoto," You have been charged as a Traitor to your Princess and the Crowns of the Planets."_

_Mamoru pointed his sword his sword at Makoto, "You have pleaded your case; you are to be tried by the required number of Counsel of the Planets' representatives. " He turned to the group and asked as a whole, "How do judge?" _

_Wands appeared in the hands of the Senshi and swords appeared in the hands of the _Shitennou_._

"_I, Princess Ami, Senshi of Mercury find the Tried guilty." Ami answered sadly. A light blue beam appeared on the end of her wand._

"_I, Princess Rei, Senshi of Mars find the Tried guilty." Rei growled. A red beam appeared on the end of her wand._

"_I, Princess Minako, Senshi of Venus find the Tried guilty." Mina replied with confused and angry tears streaming down her face. An orangey glow appeared on the end of her wand._

"_I, Lord Jadeite of Phoenix,l _Shitennou _of Earth find the Tried guilty." Jasper replied in a hate filled voice. A fiery glow appeared on the tip of his sword._

"_I, Lord Zoicite of Unicorn, _Shitennou _of Earth find the Tried guilty." Zane replied frustrated. A watery glow appeared on the tip of his sword._

_Nate looked directly at Makoto, "I, Lord Nephrite of Griffin, _Shitennou_ of Earth find the Tried guilty." His voice was dead of all emotion. An odd swirl of greens appeared on the tip of his sword._

_Mamoru turned back and looked at Makoto, "I, Prince Endynium, Guardian and future King of Earth find the Tried guilty." A golden glow appeared on the tip of his sword, the _Shitennou_ beams meeting his._

_Usagi looked at Makoto with wounded eyes, "I, Princess Serenity, Senshi and future Queen of the Moon find the Tried guilty." A silvery glow appeared on the end of her staff the rest of the Senshi's beams meeting hers, and then Mamoru's connected as well._

_Silver and gold chains appeared and strapped Makoto to the ground as magic swirled around the group, hiding them from prying eyes. _

_Usagi stepped forward until the tip of her wand touch the skin against Makoto's heart._

"_You have been deemed a Traitor by the Representatives; so deemed, so marked." Her wand started to glow brightly. _

_Makoto cried out as the spot the wand touched on her heart, a spot on her stomach, just behind her left ear and finally at the base of her neck started to burn. Shapes started to appear, forming two of the moon crescents, one upside down the other right side down, touching tip to tip in solid black but outlined in white with black and grey flames dancing around it with a 'T' burned in the flames, but each part was plain to see._

_Usagi stepped back causing the chains to disappear making Makoto fall to the ground._

"_You are marked Traitor and shall carry the mark for all to see. You no longer have the Title of Princess or the rank of Senshi." Mamoru spoke angrily._

"_Princess Serenity, the Senshi invoke the right to punish their Traitors to those they protect." Minako declared as she stepped forward the other Senshi standing on either side of her._

"_Prince Endynium, the _Shitennou_ invoke the right to punish their Traitors to those they protect." Jasper declared, the other _Shitennou_ stepping on either side of him._

"_Granted." Both Usagi and Mamoru replied then stepped back to give their Guardians room._

_The six fighters stepped up into an arc around Makoto. _

"_As Guardians of our Princess and Prince we invoke the Right to 'Punish one of our Own' for betrayal to our people. This punishment allows us to each attack you once without you being given the right to fight back." Venus spoke, her finger starting to glow, __"Venus Love Chain Encircle__!"_

_The golden, heart shaped link chain wrapped around Makoto, binding her to the ground once again._

"_The punishment begins." Venus called to the others._

_Each Senshi started to glow her respective color, the _Shitennou _started to glow the colors of their element._

"_Mars Firebird Blast!"__ A bird formed from a fireball in Rei's hands._

"_Shine Aqua Illusion!" __ Water wrapped around Ami then shot towards her target._

"_Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"__ Blasts of hearts shock straight at Makoto._

"_Phoenix Fire!" F__ire engulfed Jadeite then flew off in attack._

"_Griffin Blast!"__ Pure energy swirled around Nate then shot away._

"_Unicorn Purity!" __A blue beam shot off from Zoicite's forehead._

_All six attacks combined and hit Makoto at once._

_Makoto cried out and flew across the street, the chains having broke with the impact of the attacks._

_***FLASHBACK END***_

Makoto came to a roaring stop a few streets over from them, having not wanted to be heard by the others. The walk over was slow and painful, making her dread the stairs.

After what felt like years Makoto came to the foot of the stairs, she was about to start up when she saw Grandpa a few steps away having just come from the store.

"Hello, Makoto. Rei was calling everyone over when I left but she said you weren't able to come. She was right; you look like you've been to battle. Are you alright? Would you like to come up to the Temple and rest?" Grandpa asked concerned as he studied her wounds.

Makoto smiled sadly, "She's right I can't make it. I just stopped by to drop this off to Haruka. I'm alright; I'm going to rest soon. Could you take this to Haruka? These stairs will be too difficult for me to climb." Makoto asked softly holding out the box.

Grandpa accepted the box, "Of course. Don't you worry I'll give it to her. You get better so you can come visit us soon."

Makoto laughed thickly, "Thank you. I have to go. Goodbye, Grandpa." With that Makoto left as quickly as she could.

Grandpa watch her until she was out of sight then darted up the stairs as quick as his old body would let him.

He left his bag outside then stepped into the room Rei used when the Shitennou and Senshi came over.

"Rei, I'm back." He called as he opened the door.

"Grandpa, I told you, you didn't need to come see who is here. You know everybody." Rei growled in irritation.

"I know, but Makoto stopped by—." He started only for Rei to cut him off. He looked around the room at the people, looking for Haruka but taking note of the seating arrangements.

Rei sat at the head of the coffee table with Ami to her right and Minako to her left. Usagi and Mamoru sat on the couch behind Ami. Jasper sat in the window behind Rei. Nate sat by Jasper in a backwards dining chair. Zane was next to Ami.

The rest of the people sat separated as if it were two groups in battle. Haruka and Michiru sat in a loveseat at the opposite end of the table from Rei. Seiya sat on the arm of the chair Trista and Hataru were seated in. Yaten and Taiki sat on a footstool to the armchair Mikhail occupied.

"What did she want?!" Rei demanded to know.

Grandpa walked over to Haruka and held out the box, "She wanted to give Haruka this box. I told her I'd bring it up since she wasn't in any shape to climb the stairs."

"Thank you." Haruka accepted the box. She waited until he left before she opened the box.

"What did _she_ want?" Rei demanded to know.

Haruka glared at Rei, "I do believe she wanted _me_ to have it." Haruka growled then read the note her eyes darkening. Haruka froze when she read the end of the note; her eyes darted worriedly to Michiru.

Michiru took the note and started to read, she too froze when she read the end.

"Nate, please tell me you didn't deny your love for Makoto." Michiru demanded holding Haruka's hand tightly.

"Of course I did. I won't love a Traitor. My Soul Mate wouldn't betray her Princess." Nate replied incredulously as if it was the most obvious thing.

"You _Bastard!" _Haruka shouted as she jumped to her feet.

"Ruka he didn't know, but we have to go find her! We need to try and help her!" Michiru exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?!" Rei shouted.

"I'll explain things, Ruka, Trista; you guys go to her house. Star lights, you go to the theater. Malachite, Hataru, you can stay with me, we will go together." Michiru ordered the group. Each person scrambled to follow through with their orders and rushed out.

Michiru turned to the remaining Senshi and Shitennou. "If you remember any of your history as a Senshi on the Moon, you'll know what's been done.

It is rare for a person to find their Soul Mate. It was ever rarer for a person from Jupiter to find them since they were trained as fighters, not lovers. With this problem, a sort of 'curse' was placed on the Jupiter people. The saying goes if a person with the Planet of Thunder in their blood is to find their Soul Mate a bond starts to form between the two. It's very slight at first, but once they admit their feelings the bond strengthens.

But, if their Soul Mate admits love as well a bond of the heart if formed." Michiru explained

"Yeah, but that's similar to all Soul Mates." Minako replied.

"Yes, but there is a big difference. Apparently a person of Jupiter is able to have a Soul Mate, _but _they are not necessarily their Soul Mate." Michiru countered.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked in confusion.

"It means, Princess, that it they can have a one-sided love." Mikhail answered roughly.

"But, it also means, that if the Jupiter born admits their love and it is denied or retracted it will slowly kill the Jupiter born by turning their own gifts against them to weaken them, then slowly their heart will stop. "Michiru finished sadly, tears in her eyes.

"We have to go, Michiru." Hataru said worriedly.

Michiru nodded and raced out of the room, Mikhail and Hataru on her tail.

The remaining people stared in shock at the place Michiru had been moments before.

********%%%%%%%%%******%%%%%%%%%*******%%%%%%%%%********

Makoto was racing across town on her bike when she heard screams. Quickly she pulled off to the side of the road and jumped from her bike, looking for the cause of the screams. She saw a large park across the road with kids running around and parents trying to catch them.

When she looked again, she realized they were running _from _something. She hurried across the street and towards the place everyone was running from. Over a slight hill was a bunch of trees, at the start of them stood a group of children surrounded by vines covered with thorns. Her eyes tracked the vines to the source, it originated from a huge black rose with large teeth.

She races across the playground as fast as her battered body would let her, "Hey Bug Bait! Over here!" she yelled at the plant. It turned with a growl and shot out yet another vine, missing her as she stumbled over a tree root.

Laughing caught her attention, she turned to see a purple haired creep hovering over the Rose Youma.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you're all on your own! I guess bonds of friendship are weaker than I thought." He laughed mockingly.

Makoto stared at him in shock, "It was you! You're the one that made them betray me! Made Nephrite…hate….me" Makoto's voice broke at the end, tears filling her eyes. Almost instantly, her face showed rage as she rose, blinking back tears.

Instinctively she threw up her hand and shouted out, _"Jupiter Planet Power!" _

The creep started to laugh when nothing happened, "I guess you lost your powers. Too bad, I was so looking forward to fighting you."

Makoto took her battle stance anyways, piss as hell, "I may not be a Senshi anymore, but I can still fight you!" she yelled.

He smirked, " Determined little cuss, aren't you? Fine then, let it be known that I, Gunner, never turn down a fight." He challenged then launched himself at her.

The fight was difficult with Makoto taking several energy blasts and punches but she gave as well as she got with throws, punches and well placed kicks. The fight ended with Makoto punching Gunner, sending him into a tree. He glared at her as he floated up, "Rosebud! Destroy them!" he called out.

Makoto's eyes grew large as the vines that had gone still during her fight started to swat at the kids.

"_**NO!"**_ she screamed and darted over knocking a few kids out of the way as the vines swiped at them.

She grabbed one of the vines between the thorns and pulled, "Run!" she yelled at the kids.

The kids didn't hesitate and raced for the gap Makoto had made. Almost all of them had gotten free when Gunner made a go for them, "Not so fast you little brats!" He screamed as he flew at them. He stopped a few feet away and shot a beam of energy to scare them in another direction. Instinctively Makoto jumped in the way of the beam getting hit in the chest and out through the back.

Makoto fell to the ground, blood pouring from her wounds.

Gunner stared in shock, frozen in place, "You…wanted to –but you're marked….Why?" He stuttered in confusion.

Makoto laughed painfully weakly, "Just….because I'm……not a Scout….doesn't mean-I can't…. help-" Makoto broke off coughing.

Gunner shook his head in confusion, "No it's not supposed to be like this. You aren't supposed to die!"

Makoto smiled sadly at him, "I'm dying any…ways….my…..Soul Mate…..denied me…"

Gunner looked scared and confused, _"NO!"_ he screamed then disappeared, leaving the Rose Youma behind.

Weakly Makoto pulled out her communication device and pressed a random button, not really seeing it.

_**BEEP**BEEP**_

"Mako?! Are you there?" a voice called out to her from the other line.

"Yeah Rue, I ….*cough* need y'all here….Youma…in the park." Makoto relayed brokenly then dropped the device.

******^^^^^*****^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****^^^^^******

"Mako! Mako!" Haruka screamed into the com then slammed it down on the table of Makoto's apartment and ran to the door. She and Trista were running out of the front doors to Makoto's building when Mikhail pulled up with Hataru and Michiru. Both girls raced to the car and jumped in, "To the park! Hurry! Makoto needs us!" Haruka yelled.

Mikhail took off with a second thought and all but flew to the park.

Once the door was closed Michiru pulled out her com-device and dialed Seiya, "Seiya! You guys need to get to the park! Mako is there and so is a Youma!"

"On our way!" Seiya called back then hung up.

All of them poured out of the car, looking for Makoto only to see a huge Rose Youma running around. The girls shot their hands up, wands in grasp.

"_Uranus Planet Power Make-up!"_

"_Saturn Planet Power Make-up!"_

"_Pluto Planet Power Make-up!"_

"_Neptune Planet Power Make-up!"_

Mikhail grasped the orb on the necklace he wore, " _Dragon General Power!"_

They transformed then started across the field only to hear three voices call out in unison,

"Fighter Star Power Make-up!"

"Healer Star Power Make-up!"

"Maker Star Power Make-up!"

Both teams quickly merged, "Have you found Makoto?" Yaten asked.

"No!—" Haruka was cut off when Hataru cried out, "There she is! The Youma has her!" she cried.

They looked to where Hataru indicated and gasped. Makoto was lying on the ground right behind the Youma, not moving.

"We'll keep it distracted, Haruka you get Mako out of there." Malachite ordered everyone agreed.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune called forth the water of her planet and shot it straight at the Youma, knocking it just enough for Uranus to grab Makoto.

The fight was quick with Malachite slicing the Youma in half. Once it fell in defeat they surrounded Uranus and Makoto.

"Mako? Mako, wake up. We're here!" Uranus said softly, her voice thick.

"Sweet Terra, look at her wound." Malachite exclaimed as he moved forward to get a better look. "It goes straight through. If we could have been here when it happened…but I can't…" he broke off not wanting to finish, his face showing his broken emotions.

"No! She has to be alright. She can't die!" yelled Haruka angrily.

Michiru placed a hand gently on Haruka's shoulder in comfort.

"Saturn, Pluto, is it her time? Can the Fates hate someone so much?" Haruka asked thickly.

Setsuna knelt next to Haruka and Makoto, "I can't tell. The timeline is being blocked from me." She replied softly as Hataru nodded, "The spirits will not tell me, but I think it is her time."

"Maybe the Fates see this as a reprieve from this life and not a punishment." Healer said softly.

"What do you mean?" Haruka growled.

"The Fates would have known what was going to happen, the betrayal of the Senshi and the loss of her Heart. When she is reborn again, she could be happy." Seiya said softly

"Rue?" A voice asked weakly.

Everyone looked at the bundle in Haruka's arms. Makoto's pain-filled, emerald eyes looked up at them through half closed lids. She smiled weakly. "You made it…. I was worried -- the Youma would g-et away." She said weakly.

Haruka smiled sadly, tears filly her eyes, "Baka, worried about others when you yourself are injuried. Why did you fight? You don't have your powers."

"I may not….be a Sen-shi anymore….but I will always—protect those I can." Makoto replied weakly. She reached up with a bloodied hand and wiped the tears off Haruka's face. "Don't cry, Rue. It's better this way." She said softly with a few tears leaking out.

"No. You're not going to die! I won't let you!" Haruka yelled savagely.

"You have too, Rue…--… It's my time.—I'm just so----happy, you wanted…to be my…- sister. All of you—made … life worth—all the pain." Makoto said softly then broke out coughing.

"We need to get you to a hospital. They ca—" Haruka started only for Makoto to stop her.

"There's no time--. I…….love……you….all. You're – worth more—than li---…………." Makoto's voice faded as her eyes slid closed one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: **Sorry for the long wait. I guess this is no longer a request fic since the requester didn't like the for such a long wait on this update but here it is. Warning and names are in the first chappie.

This chappie will finish out this time line and the next will start anew.

**Disclaimer:**_**I don't own Sailor Moon if I did there would still be Sailor Moon on T.V. and ALL of it would be shown in America!**_

The door unlocking echoed in the empty apartment. The door opened to reveal a small group containing the Outers, Star and Malichite. Sadly they walked into the sad little apartment that was once the haven of their closest and dearest little sister Makoto.

"It feels so sad in here." Hotaru said softly as she walked farther into the room.

"I can't believe she's gone." Haruka said softly as she looked around the living room. All of the furniture was pushed against the walls and everything else that was able to be was boxed in marked boxes. The room looked empty, as if it was waiting for the tenant to arrive to start unpacking.

Malachite walked over to the coffee table, the only piece of furniture left in it's place. He picked up an envelope with 'Guys' written on the outside.

"She left another letter." He told the walked over and sat around the table as he pulled out the letter.

_Rue, Michi, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Mik, Taru, Suna,_

_If you're reading this then you've found your way to my apartment now that I'm gone. I'm sorry it turned out this was but I think it was better that I leave. I would only get in the way. _

_I won't need much where I'm going so I sorted everything into boxes and each is labled for the person I want it to go to, yes I am still giving the Inners and other Shitennou stuff. They may have marked me Traitor but I will always have happy memories of them. You can do whatever you want with the furniture I bought it not too long after I moved there. If there are any boxes unmarked can you store them for me? I don't know who to give the stuff to. If you want to look through the unmarked boxes that is fine with me you can keep some of it too. It's not like I'll be coming back for it. I'll be leaving my bike at the airport, could you see that Nate gets it back? He got it for me and I don't think he'd want me to keep it._

_I love you all and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you face-to-face. _

_Makoto_

"I don't want to see them. They caused her death! They caused her to LEAVE!" Haruka growled, silent tears running down her face.

"We don't have to see them. Let's get all of the boxes for each person together and I can send it through a portal. We'll just send a note to with each drop." Setsuna replied as she and Hotaru rose from the table.

"That's a good idea. Let's get this done." Seiya said as he and the other Stars rose from their places followed by the rest of the team.

Twenty minutes later all of the boxes were sorted out and a note was taped to each one.

Setsuna summoned her staff, "Time and space, Part your ties, I wish to send, these gifts devine,"

She pointed to each stack and called out the names, " Nathaniel, Usagi, Minako, Ami, Rei, Mamoru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Jasper, Mikhail, Zane, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna."

Each pile disappeared as each name was called. As the last pile evaporated the portal closed.

"I have no idea what to do with the furniture. We have no need of it." Michiru said softly as she ran her hand over the back of the couch.

"I'll arrange a moving company to come load this up and ship it to my house. I can place it in my spare room until we can deside what to do." Mik offered.

"That would be great Mik. They don't have to worry about the unmarked boxes since we sent them to my and Michi's house." Haruka replied and sighed and looked out of the window. " I can't believe she's gone. I don't want it to be real. She was the only Scout that welcomed us with open arms. Yeah, she was cautious at first but that was her brains working. She wanted to be friends with us because we were 'real' is how she explained it to me. But she became so much more. She was like my little sister. I'll never be able to get that back." Haruka growled out the end and slammed her hand on the window sill.

"She became all of our little sister. She went out of her way to send time with us. She actually came over to my house one day about two weeks ago at about seven in the morning and made me help her plant flowers in my overgrown garden." Mik said then laughed sadly, "We go into a dirt fight and by the time we were done with the garden you would have thought we rolled in the dirt. Gardening had never been so much fun."

"She taught me to make her cookies. You know those ones with all that Vanilla and Cinnoman?" Hotaru said in a soft voice. "She found me one day after school crying. Some girls had made fun of me and I ran off to the Park. She found me crying and made me talk it out with her. She took me home with her and she told me that baking always made her feel better and taught me to bake her Cinalla cookies. We spent hours in the kitchen."

"She came to practice with us one day. It was a bad day for us because **nothing** was going right. All three of us were arguing. She smacked us all across the head and the grabbed Yaten's flute and told us to play with her tune. She started playing kid songs like Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, Home On the Range. She just kept on playing and then finally started to play one of our songs and we didn't even realize it until we were done singing."

"She helped me practice a few times too." Michiru replied as she thought back on a memory. "I was warming up for a concert and Ruka was dealing with the V.I.P.s. I was getting nervous and I completly screwed up my song. Then out of nowhere I heard a flute play the song and I started to play along. I asked her when she did she learn to play the flute and she told me her father use to play it so she started to play it too. She said she's always been able to play it she just didn't broadcast it."

"She's helped us all as much as she was a survivor and wanted all of us to see a happy and bright future." Setsuna said softly then sighed, "We should go."

Slowly the group made their way out of the lifeless apartment. Haruka gave one last look around then switched off the light and closed the door for the last time.

Nate walked into his apartment, an odd look on his face. He had felt a pain in his chest since yesterday afternoon. Switching on the light he was suprised to see a stack of boxes stacked infront of his couches . Slowly he walked over and sat down grabbing the note off of the top box.

_Nate,_

_Makoto wanted you to have this stuff. Personally I don't think you or the others that betrayed her deserve any of her belongings but I will honor the wish of the least you could do is go through them before trashing them._

_Setsuna_

Nate blinked in suprise and Setsuna's terse note but understood the reason. Slowly he opened the closest box. He started to pull out items as he went when he say the envelope on top. Slowly he opened it and as he pulled out the letter a necklace fell out on his lap. Setting aside the letter for a moment he picked up the necklace and stared at it in shock when he saw the pendant. It was a Griffin in flight in the center of a circle made of lightning bolts. He had given it to her for her birthday the first year they had been friends. It was coated in charms and spells for protection. She never took it off, she had said it made her feel wanted and cared for. It was also her good luck charm for when they went into battle.

He picked the letter back up and read through it.

_**Nathaniel,**_

_**First here is your necklace. You gave it to me for my birthday and told me it would protect me always. Well, it didn't. It didn't protect my heart from being broken. It didn't protect me from the Senshi and Shitennou attack and it can't save my life. So I am leaving it for you. Throw it away or give it to your TRUE Soul Mate. I don't care. It apparently wasn't ment for me.**_

_**I think by now Michiru will have given you a a rough idea of what the difference between a Soul Mate Bond and a Jupiter Soul Mate Bond is. Just know it isn't your fault. I never told you and in a way I'm glad I didn't. You said you loved me and wanted to be with me forever but the moment a Negacreep shows up with information he could have easily gotten with any type of mind powers you joined the bandwagon to have me marked. It showed me just how much you trusted me.**_

_**Anyway, I wanted you to have the stuff in these boxes. They are things you gave me or things we got together on our dates or out with our friends. They had great memories for me but now they just hurt to look at. Don't worry, Ruka will deliver your bike to you. **_

_**I'm sorry this letter sounds really mean but I can't help it. I don't know if I can ever forgive you. Maybe in my next life. But that doesn't really matter anymore anyways. By the time you get this letter I'll have left. You won't find me and you'll not hear from me again. You don't have to worry in about 2 to 3 weeks you can be positive you'll never see me.**_

_**Goodbye**_

_**Makoto**_

Nate stared at the letter in confusion, guilt and pain. It had felt as if his heart had been ripped out when Gunner had told them all of their secrets. He felt like a baka now that Makoto had pointed out that Gunner could have had Mind Gifts.

He set the letter aside for a few minutes and started looking through the open box. Inside he pulled out several pictures. Most of them were of them on their dates or dancing. One that caused him to pause was of the two of them in the kitchen. Makoto was teaching him to bake her Cinilla cookies. Both of them were laughing as flour settled around them from the flour war they had gotten into when he didn't listen and added too much. He smiled sadly and placed it on the table by the couch.

He reached into the box and pulled out a sweatshirt. He had a sad smile as he remembered when Makoto had taken it from him. She had been over at his house and the windows were frozen open in the living room on a rather cool night. She glared at him after a chilly breeze blew through and grabbed his sweatshirt from the arm of the couch where he had placed it earlier that day. Next in the box was a happy looking package wrapped in elegant green wrapping paper. He pulled it out and read the tag, "Merry Birthday Love!"

Slowly he pulled off the paper to reveal a jewlery box. He swallowed thickly as he opened the box. Inside was a delicatly carve Compass Rose made of gold. Delicate scroll was used for each letter and the North Star was an emerald.

He was shocked out of his suprise when his phone rang.

He rose to reach it and grabbed it up, roughly rasped out, "Hello?"

"Nathaniel, this is Michiru." the voice called softly over the line.

"Michiru, I was going to call you. How can I get in contact with Makoto. I have to talk to her!" he asked all but ending in a shout as a horrible feeling overcame him.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel. Makoto passed away late last night. That was why I called. We are arranging her funeral. It's set for Friday. That's in two days. I'm sorry Nate, but your apology is too last." Michiru said with a thick voice.

_Nate dropped his phone and fell back onto the couch. Faintly he registered Michiru's voice calling out to him over the phone but ignored it. The pain in his chest intensified as he rested his hand over his heart. Tears silently streaked down his face, "I'm sorry , Mako. I'm so sorry." He whispered to the empty room._

Haruka stared up the long set of stairs leading to the Hino Shrine. She was mad she was the one that had to tell the Princess. but that was it. If the other traitors were there then they'd find out as well, if they weren't well then Usagi could tell them. After the funeral she would clean her hands of them except for battling the Negaverse, otherwise she wanted nothing to do with them.

She started up the long trek to the top knowing Usagi was there having called her home first. As she neared the top she could hear the chatter of the girls and a few deep voices of the guys.

As if sencing her Rei turned toward the stairs and glared when she saw Haruka.

"I'd wipe that look off your face Rei. Before I take it off for you." Haruka said angrily.

"You can't tell me what to do in _my_ family Shine. What do you want?" the fire reader snapped.

"Nothing to do with you so go dunk yourself. Usagi, I have some news for you. Although apparently it doesn't matter to you it matters to me and Makoto's _real_ friends." Haruka started only for Rei to interupt her.

"What does _she_ have to do with this? We don't want to hear about that Traitor. She lost our compassion when she betrayed us."

A large crack sounded through the air as Haruka slapped the fire reader.

"It would be wise for you to shut the hell up about Makoto. It isn't wise to speak ill of the dead." Haruka growled.

"What? What do you mean the 'dead'?" Usagi asked in confusion.

Haruka turned to the blonde Princess, "Makoto died. Last night."

"You're lying." Minako said as she jumped up from her seat as Usagi all but collapsed into her seat.

Haruka glared at the girl." What reason would I have to lie? Much less about Makoto's life? I _held_ her as she bled to death!" she screamed in the girl's face.

"You know what? Believe whatever the fuck you want to. If you want to come the funeral is the Friday." she said finally then turned and walked away, pausing at the top of the stairs she looked back at the group, "Oh and other than Friday and battling for the world, you can stay the fuck away from us. We don't want to even see you walking by our apartments." she then turned away and left.

Usagi turned to Mamoru, "Wha- How? Why? Mamo-chan?" she finally cried out as he gathered her in his arms as she broke down.

"She was innocent." a voice said out of nowhere catching the group by surprise.

Gunner lowered himself from the tree he had been hiding in. A painfully sad look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Rei questioned as the Senshi and Shitennou stood before the Prince and Princess.

Gunner smiled sadly, "The Uranus Senshi wasn't lying. She held the former Jupiter Senshi as she died. "

Usagi pushed her way through the line of protectors until she was able to see Gunner. "Why? Why did you lie to us? Is it because you're from the Negaverse? You wanted us to harm our own!" she screamed.

"I'm not from the Negaverse. I'm connected to Makoto. Although I won't tell you how. She wasn't suppose to die. It was a test, to see how easily you would betray your own if you didn't think through the accusations." Gunner said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked in confusion.

"You never stopped to think of another way for me to have learned that information. You just jumped at the fact I laid blame on Makoto. She never told me a thing. You yourselves did. " Gunner explained.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"During any of the events that followed me leaving did it ever occur to you that I used Mind Magic?" Gunner asked.

The group all froze in shock.

"Ah, I can see that it didn't. You claim to love and trust each other, yet the instant you were given a little bit of doubt you distroyed one of your own. Even the man that should have protected her against ALL of you turned on her as well."

"Nate! Oh Goddess I hope he isn't alone when he finds out." Zane said worriedly.

"How did she die?" Usagi asked, voice thick with tears.

"All I will tell you is she died fighting. Now I must go." Gunner said as he floated back up higher in the sky.

"Wait!" Usagi cried out.

"No, you don't deserve any sympathy from me." Gunner said then disappeared.

Leaving behind a group of crying women and distressed men.

Friday started wet and cold as a Thunderstorm had started the night before. Roughly mid-day a group of people gathered under a huge tent. Everyone was grief striken as they stood before the closed dark brown casket.

The Preacher stepped forward and began his speak, "Today we are gather in honor of the of Memory of Kino Makoto. Her closest friends say she was a great friend and was always going out of her way to help others. She loved her friends and considered them to be her family.

She lost her life protecting a group of kids from a mad man. May she find freedom and happiness in this new adventure."

The Preacher stepped away and wait the few minutes for the guest that could watch it be lowered to leave before he motioned for it to go in.

Haruka,Michiru,Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Mikhail, Hotaru_,_Setsuna stepped forward and dropped a bouqet of flowers onto the casket each, the flowers being the color of their Senshi and Shitennou uniform with emerald green roses in the center of each.

"You will forever be a part of us. You were our sister and we will never forget you." Haruka said softly.

Nathaniel stepped forward and knelt be the grave. He pulled out a small jewlery box and tied it to the bouqet of emerald roses he held in the other hand with an emerald ribbon." I bought this ring for you just last week. I was going to propose to you this weekend and now it's too late. I know I can never be forgiven for what I've done, but I am so sorry for all the ways I wronged you. I love you through the end of time." He said softly and dropped the flowers onto the casket. He rose and looked at the group of fighters that had stood beside Makoto."I know it isn't any good, but I'm sorry. I'm not going to ask for forgiveness, that I don't deserve. I distroyed a beautiful young woman that loved life and was my whole world. I have to live with that." Nate said softly as tears streaked his face.

Out of nowhere the storm changed it became a malestrom and the wind started to wrap around the tent of fighters.

"What is this?" Minako yelled to be heard over the storm.

"It is the Three Sisters of Fate! They are not happy with how things turned out!" Setsuna shouted.

"Makoto wasn't suppose to die!" Hotaru cried over the wind.

Setsuna listened to the wind, " I understand," she turned to Makoto's group," We are starting over. We will be in another life and things may end up different but with time we will remember this world. We will still be Senshi and Shitennou and things need to turn out better."

Haruka nodded, "Let's do it."

Before anything else could be said the world stopped and time restarted. The Senshi and Shitennou were all over the place. Different groups formed and new friends were made...this is where our story begins...

_**A.N.:**__**Here is the newest chappie. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**If you see any errors let me know, this is un-betaed **_

_**Kudos**_

_**Blade**_


End file.
